The Legend of Zelda: Legends Untold
by TheChargingRhino
Summary: It was perfectly normal, then, portals began to appear everywhere. An ancient weapon was awakened, and in that instant, nothing was the same. Those that had wielded the weapon, and others like it, came across these portals and were drawn to them. Then, all of them met, and from that moment on, history itself was changed. Forever. These are the Legends Untold.
1. Prologue- A Link to the Past

**Note: This is a re-write of _The Missing Link._**

 **All original content belongs to Nintendo.**

 **Story idea came from ChanglingRin and HylianBagel**

 **(Dimensional Links and Forever Linked, respectfully)**

 **Prologue: A Link to the Past**

* * *

Time.

It is ever changing, ever lasting.

There are "fixed" points, those of which cannot be altered, and "flexible" points, which are those that can be altered.

Several worlds, or realms, have interfered with time-travel, and have even changed the course of history itself.

The realm known as Hyrule is renowned for this.

Scholars and historians alike have conflicted over the different time streams that somehow collided on that fateful day...This is that story.

Of how the three timelines collided on a crash course, and those that were never supposed to meet did in fact meet each other, and saved the realm and others from total ruin.

This, is _Legends Untold_.

* * *

 **Hyrulialus Capital** **Building- Defense**

 **Date: 03-24-3412**

 **Time: 0:100**

General Shakeel was known for his reputation. Renowned, even. He had risen through the ranks just as anyone else had, but there were qualities that had made him the best choice for General.

Such as the ability to remain calm in basically any situation.

Including the one that he was facing now.

"What's the situation here?", Shakeel barked as he swept his golden gaze around the white washed room. Several people were running between computer and machines, writing down various things and comparing data-banks.

A young man ran up to him, clutching a clipboard that had an important looking document attached to it.

"Queen wants you to see this, Sir. It's bad."

The older man coolly took the clipboard and read the attached paper.

"...Hmmm...This looks interesting..."

He raised his gaze to the biggest screen in the room, up on the wall in front of him.

"Sarah, bring up the live feed."

The black-haired woman nodded behind her screen, moving her hands as she talked. "Doing so now, Sir!"

All in various places, the energy readings were off the scales, and the visual feed showed the same thing- a throbbing golden...thing floating in the air, distorted, as if it had been placed there by something.

Shakeel's heart began to race, he didn't know that the clipboard slipped from his fingers and clattered to the carpet beneath him.

"...Gods...That... _That isn't possible_!", he yelled, taking a step forwards.

Then the intercoms came on.

"Attention. This is a Code Amber. I repeat, this is a Code Amber. All staff, please leave your stations. All staff, please leave your stations..."

Shakeel was rooted to the carpet, his golden eyes only focused on the golden portal floating there on the screen, it was now swirling, as if something was being pulled through it...

And something was, eventually.

But what stood before the portal was a thing from ancient legends, a beast whose true origins had been lost to time.

What remained were the tales from old, those that were written down by long dead scribes and sooth-sayers.

And the beast that stood before the portal was the great evil that had threatened Hyrulialus when she was still medieval.

The one beast that everyone had secretly feared would come back.

- _Ganon_.

* * *

 **Hyrulialus Capital** **Building** **-Command Office**

Meanwhile, Commander Greg was having a personal meeting with the Queen herself.

"Zelda, I appreciate your concerns, but we have the situation under control."

The woman merely glanced around the office before replying.

"Really? If so, then why did you tell everyone to leave?"

The man sitting at the desk before her blinked.

"Ah...Standard protocol...There...is one thing we can try..."

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And that is...?"

Greg got up and walked over to the stoned side of the room- the last original section of the previous structure that had stood here centuries ago- Hyrule Castle.

"Follow me."

* * *

 **Hyrulialus Capital** **Building** **-Old Section**

"Greg, why are we down here?"

Greg reached out and took a torch from its scone and lit it with his lighter.

"You remember the legends, don't you?"

Zelda merely stared at him in the flickering light.

"Of course I do! Who doesn't?"

Greg motioned for the Queen to follow him and she complied.

Several minutes later, the two came upon a very old door.

"This is it. What lies behind this door will save us all."

"And that is...?"

Greg smiled softly.

"I think you know."

With one push, the man swung the door open and stepped inside the room.

There, lying on a table, was a sheathed sword, one that was colored a sapphire blue and glowing slightly.

From what was visible, the crossguard was a set of bird's wings, angled downwards, with three raised curves, representing feathers.

Zelda walked forwards and gently lifted the sheathed weapon from the table.

"...I know this..."

Greg stepped up to the table.

"The last time that sword was held was over one thousand years ago...one thousand, three hundred and ninety-five years, to be exact..."

"That long...How has it not turned to dust...?"

Greg held out his weathered hands and Zelda handed him the blade.

" _Demonslayer_...the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Blazing Blade that Burns...the legendary Master Sword..."

The man slightly touched the hilt of the sword but did not draw it.

"She still has one last fight before she does. Somewhere out there...is the man that will wield her..."

Zelda was staring up at the ceiling.

"Greg...Look at this..."

Above them was a relief painted onto the ceiling.

And there was writing on the wall above the table.

Zelda picked up the torch and lit it, then stepped up to the wall and began to read.

"...When the time comes...Draw the sword that lies on this table..."

Zelda turned to Greg, who nodded, tightened his grip, and drew the winged blade.

* * *

 **Somewhere else...**

The sound echoed through out time and space, through the void and beyond, eventually reaching the dreams of a eighteen year old man, one that had grown up reading and hearing about the Ancient Legends. But at that point in time, in that instant, he had _no_ idea of the wonders that would befall him, the people and species he would eventually meet, and the places he would travel to.

No, for now, he was content with his day to day life, working on his ancestral Estate...But that would change very, _very_ soon...

For there was word of a strange portal out in the forest behind the Estate, and one day, he would be drawn to it, not knowing the consequences of nearing the strange anomaly.

And on that day, history itself would be changed.

Forever.

He had grown up with the legend surrounding him, but when the man stepped into the portal, he _lived_ it.

This, is _**The Legend of Zelda: Legends Untold**._


	2. Chapter 1- Lights in the Forest

**Note: I do not know very many British terms, so feel free to help me out!**

 **Chapter 1- Lights in the Forest**

* * *

 **The Forester Estate**

 **Friday, November 18th, 2017**

 **7:00 A.M.**

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**_

The very loud and obnoxious sound of an alarm clock was shut off abruptly.

Then the object was knocked off of the stand it had been sitting on for years.

The owner of said alarm clock laid in his bed for a while, wondering if he should get up or not.

 _I have to get up eventually...I might as well, I'm already awake..._

The man slowly sat up, tossed back the covers, and swung his legs over the side of the old bed.

He then got to his feet, bent down, picked up the alarm clock and then gently set it back on the stand.

"Don't want you to get broken, now do we?"

He then crossed over to the mirror and straightened his bed-clothes, then went over to his closet and opened the double doors.

"Hmm...Dress pants or jeans...It's not Sunday...so jeans it is."

After choosing various other articles of clothing, the man walked over to another closed door and gently knocked on it. Finding that no one was inside, he opened the door, stepped into the room, and then closed it.

Once he had dressed himself and had done his morning routine, the man exited the loo and crossed the room to stand before the sole window, which he threw open.

"...Hopefully it'll be warmer today...Don't really like being cold..."

He was about to turn away when he saw something out in the forest.

The man narrowed his eyes.

"A light? Out there?"

He set his hands on the windowsill and titled his head a bit.

There. It flashed again, almost as if the light was taunting him.

"...What's a bloody light doing out in the forest? Da did say that they were trying to run wires through it...But that didn't look like a wire to me..."

He leaned forwards, trying to get a better view of the light source when he heard something crack beneath him.

"What?"

Then the windowsill began to give way and he only had time to look down for a split second before his world changed from the sky to- the sight of his left hand being the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground.

He found that he was hanging on to the gutter, of all things, and the first thought that came to him was _Is Da going to be mad at me..._

Then the gutter began to bend, and he knew that he had to let go soon.

Then a shot of sudden fear ran through him- his grip was slipping.

 _Ah no...How far of a drop is it...Can't tell..._

The young man shifted his grip a bit, and in doing so, the gutter broke.

* * *

 _Well, Link. Now you went and did it. Not only the windowsill but the gutter...and possibly my head...and left shoulder...and possibly other things..._

He found himself staring up at a slowly moving ceiling fan, half lying on the back steps.

"I should get out of here...There's no way someone didn't hear me fall...", the man half muttered to himself as he rose to a sitting position.

His gaze drifted from the ruined gutter above to the forest in front of him.

The light was still there, flashing rapidly now.

 _I wonder what that is...Can't hurt to investigate, can it?_

The next heir of the Forester Estate rose unsteadily to his feet and began to walk towards the massive forest straight ahead, suddenly wanting to "get away" for a while.

Just so he wouldn't be there when his father found out about the damage done to the house.

* * *

 **The Ancient Forest**

 **7:30 A.M.**

Link found himself standing on a dirt path, one that wove through the trees and never seemed to end.

"...You'd think they'd clean up the place...I guess not..."

He stepped off the path and broke a tree branch, then used his pocket knife to make the thing into a some-what proper weapon, and continued down the winding dirt path.

The wanderer eventually came upon the source of the flashing light, and he stopped dead in his tracks and simply stared.

It was a glowing golden portal- oval in shape, floating about two inches from the dirt floor, seemed to be around six feet in height and two feet wide.

 _That's it. Has to be._

Link then noticed that the air around the portal seemed to be shimmering, and he found that he wanted to take a closer look.

But at the same time, something told him to stay away from the thing.

"Hmm...Wonder how it got here... Had to come from somewhere...But _where_ is the question..."

He found himself standing in front of the portal, it almost felt as if he was floating.

Wait-

He _was_ indeed floating, and what happened next went by so quickly that he had no idea what exactly happened.

He found himself flying towards the portal at a rapid speed, so fast that he didn't have time to cry out before he was "absorbed" by the portal.

* * *

The thing settled back into a dormant state, no sign of Link having ever been there, or anyone at all.

But that was not the end, but only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 2- Shrouded in Twilight

**Chapter 2- Shrouded in Twilight**

 **? ? ?**

 **? ? ?**

* * *

The only clear thing that Link was sure about was that his head hurt.

And that he was alive.

From what he could make out from his poor quality of vision at the moment, he was in a bed that was _not_ his own, in a room that was _not_ his, and in a house that was definitely _not his_.

Also that the house he was in smelled and looked like a pigsty.

That too.

 _Could be worse...At least someone took me in...Whoever they are...Speaking of which, where am I?_

His vision had cleared up and he could make out a 3 shelf bookshelf that was filled to the brim with various books, all which seemed to be _very_ old. Nearby was a roaring fireplace with a black ancient looking cauldron hanging on hooks above the fire.

Link had moved to a sitting position now and for some reason, he found that he was drawn to some sort of small bowl-like object. It seemed to have been frequently used, for whatever purpose.

But then he got this vibe from it that maybe it had been used for another purpose...

Perhaps...a _very_ certain purpose.

 _Is...Is that what I_ think _it is?_

The Brit slowly reached out and took the bowl from the table and simply looked at it, feeling numb.

"...I'm beginning to question where I am...Or... _When_ I am..."

Just then the door opened without warning and Link moved his gaze from the bowl over to...

His eyes widened.

 _That's not possible. That guy looks a bit like me...How..._

"You've awakened. Good. I have to admit, it was getting tedious, waiting on you...Do you need anything?"

Link simply looked at the supposed owner of the house he was in before looking down at the bowl, having now realized that he desperately needed to do something.

"Uhhhhh...If you don't mind me asking...Where's the loo?"

Seeing the guy glance at him, he quickly added "If you even have one. _Do_ you have one?"

"The...Yes...In fact...You're holding it."

You could have heard a pin drop.

" _ **What?**_ "

The other guy nodded. "Yes. That bowl there."

"...Not very..uh...usable...No rim, see?"

"Ah, but it's magic-protected."

Link simply stared at the other guy while he went on talking.

"There'a window behind you. I assume you know why. I'll...step out, you seem the private sort..."

And the other guy did indeed step out.

Moments later, he found himself staring down at the bowl again.

"...Well...You know what they say...Better get this over with..."

* * *

It had been several minutes since then, in that time, the owner of the house had taken upon himself to teach Link about his way of living. The problem is, the two didn't see eye to eye.

" _What do you mean you've never heard of running water?!_ It's a staple of life! What year is this, fourteen hundred and thirty...Ohhhhh...Righhhhtttt...Well then..." Link trailed off and stared at the carpet while the other guy sat across from him.

"What can I call you?"

His head snapped up.

"What?"

"Your name?"

"Oh. Link."

The other guy looked...wary.

"What?"

"Well...", he said slowly, "...That's my name as well."

"Wait- _your_ name is Link too?"

The other Link nodded.

"Yes. I just stated that..."

"...Uhhh...Well...I don't suppose your last name is Forester, then?" asked the first Link hopefully.

"Yes. Afraid so."

"...Would middle names work?"

The other guy thought about this.

"I suppose so..."

He held out a battle scarred hand.

"Jason."

Link reached out and shook Jason's hand.

"Derek."

Jason stood up and nodded.

"Derek it is then. You...seem to not be accustomed to living like this...Can I ask why?"

Derek leapt to his feet and walked over to the bookshelf.

"Why? Simple answer- If this is the year I think it is, then..."

He knelt down and picked a book at random, slowly pulled it from the shelf, and looked at the spine.

" _Realm of Twilight_..."

He trailed off, slowly put the book where he had found it and then stood.

"You... _You're the Hero of Twilight, aren't you_?"

Jason nodded and gestured for Derek to continue,

"Yeah...As I was saying, if this year is what I think it is...which is...1432, right?"

A quick nod from Jason confirmed it.

"Then...I am... _five hundred and eighty years in the past_..."

He stopped for a brief moment.

"...I traveled through time... _That's not possible_..."

"Yes it is."

Feeling as though he was going to be given a history lesson, Derek leaned back against the bookshelf.

"Go on."

"Well, I went to the ruins of the Temple of Time, and I came across this portal, not unlike the one that you came through. I happened to travel through the portal, and there I was. Standing in the main room. But it wasn't in ruins. No, it looked like it had been there for a long time, but it was still standing. The sun seemed to glint off of everything, the marble floor, the walls, even the windows...Anyhow, I ended up taking on a _massive_ Skulltula. Huge thing. I took care of it, of course."

Derek tried to avoid sounding impressed but failed at it. "So...Did you get a trophy?"

He wasn't expecting Jason to nod.

"A fang. Here. I noticed you were unarmed…."

Jason stepped over to a very old chest and kicked it open, dug around in it for a bit and came back with a very huge, very sharp fang.

"...You _do_ know that your chest might break at any moment? I'm pretty sure kicking it's not going to help either."

Derek still took the fang anyway and examined it.

 _Weight's a bit off...I think there's still venom in this...Best be careful…_

"Thanks...Weight's a bit off but not too much…"

"I believe that you've recovered enough...Do you wish to see Ordon?"

Derek gave him a _What do you think?_ Look and Jason nodded.

"Follow me, then."

* * *

 **Ordon Village- 1432**

 **9:45 A.M.**

* * *

"... _We're in a tree_ …"

"Yes? What about it?"

Derek walked over to the open ledge and looked down. There was a rolled up ladder attached to the ledge and Derek took it upon himself to let the ladder loose.

A few seconds later, both of them were safely on the ground below, Derek having slid down the ladder with one hand.

"Right. So...Forest is to the left, village must be to the right then…"

It wasn't as Derek excepted it to be. Sure, there were the ruts in the paths from various carts and wagons and the uncleanliness that came with medieval towns, but there was something else about Ordon- it felt _safe_. The whole village was lit up by the rising sun and numerous people were walking around.

"You've been quiet."

"Yeah. Just getting used to being here."

"I imagine this shall take some getting used to...Come, I'll show you around."

As the two were walking down the "main strip", something caught Derek's attention.

 _Smells like….chicken. Food...I'd love some of that...Maybe I can think clearer…_

"What is it?"

Derek turned to Jason.

"I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_."

"I was wondering when you'd want to eat something. Follow me."

Minutes later, the two found themselves standing before a cart stacked with various meats on sticks.

"Roasted Cucco on A Stick. Five Rupees each. Claimed to be the best in the region."

Derek and Jason looked at each other.

"Why not?"

Then Derek realized something.

"I have no idea if anyone will take the kind of currency that I'm carrying."

"Ah. Don't mind that."

Jason paid for the bird and the two walked away from the cart.

"So...How do you even eat this…?"

"It's simple, really. You can either turn the stick sideways, or you can start at either end and work your way down."

"Right…"

 _Maybe this thing tastes like duck...It might even be better…_

After some experimentation, Derek decided to turn the stick sideways and a few seconds later he found that he couldn't stop nibbling at the meat.

 _...This is fantastic! I wonder if the guy will give me his recipe or not…_

Derek thought about this.

 _Nah. No way. Oh well, least I can do is thank the guy._

Then to his surprise, the bird was gone.

"...Not very big, huh?"

Jason was standing a bit off of the main path and he motioned for Derek to walk over to him.

"Finished? Good. I can show you the Stables and Corral, if you like."

"Sure."

And off they went.

* * *

Around two hours later, the two left the Corral and were heading back to Jason's house when Derek began to feel off.

"Ah….Jason…." Derek stopped in the middle of the path, feeling as if someone had walked up and punched him in the stomach.

Jason turned around and noted that Derek's face was pale. _Very_ pale.

"Yes? What ails you?"

"...I didn't mention this to you...But...I don't think I can really eat anything here…"

"So you might be ill, then?"

All Derek could do was nod and stare at the ground.

"Well. I have a solution."

"Which is?" His voice was shaky now, then he noted that everything suddenly seemed very far away.

 _Oh,_ that _'s not good…._

"The woods."

"...Are you sure?"

Jason nodded.

"Yes. Go on then. I shall wait here until you return."

Strangely enough, he felt a tad bit better about the whole situation, but Derek still turned and bolted into the woods, sending birds flying into the sky, cawing angrily.

* * *

 **Faron Woods**

 **12:00 P.M.**

* * *

"... _I….am never...eating...food...I'm not...used to...again_ …."

Derek slowly raised his head and wearily gazed at the tree in front of him, trembling rather violently.

He had been kneeling beneath a tree for several minutes now, sick as a dog from the foreign bird.

But then, as he was kneeling there, he felt once more the sickening feeling of something rising up his throat.

 _Aw no…_

His eyes widened and he found himself staring bleakly at the tree towering over him.

 _I don't think I'm done being sick yet…_

And seconds later, sure enough, he was.

Moments later, he pulled himself together enough to look down at the remains of the foreign bird and he quickly realized that the bird hadn't even been half digested.

"...I have a feeling...That I'd of been an off lot worse if I had waited a few more hours…."

Derek rose unsteadily to his feet and backed away from the tree that he had taken ill under and turned to go back to the village.

But then he began to feel strange, as if someone was watching him, so he turned to his right, and found himself looking at an older man, who had golden eyes and ginger hair. The man wore what Derek assumed to be rich clothing. Then the man turned and looked right at him. Derek found that he did not want to be there at _all_. He felt this bizarre, wild urge to turn and flee, but he ignored the feeling. However, it only grew stronger as the golden eyed man moved closer to him.

 _Who is he? And what does he want from me?_

Derek found himself taking a step backwards, and another, and then he felt his back hit something.

It was a huge tree, fortunately _not_ the one he had been kneeling under.

"Listen, just answer this- _why_ are you following me?"

The ginger haired man crept closer until he was standing just inches away.

He then smiled an evil smile and all Derek could do was look up at him - _Din, he's huge!_

"Greetings, time traveler. I am Dragmire, Ganondorf Dragmire, as to your question- you have something that I've been searching for for a long, _long_ time."

* * *

 **And it begins!**


End file.
